The True Meaning of the Four Letter Word
by Simple Eloquence that is Jade
Summary: Naraku has been defeated but what happens next? What will happen to the various relationships that have formed over time and what will the outcome be for all who joined the conquest for the Shikon no Tama?
1. The Dreamers

Many people say dreams express things we are afraid to confront in the open. That it is easier to explore our fears and wants in subconscious form because if we fail in our dreams we will not suffer real consequences. If this is true, then why do we fail in life? Is it because we simply don't utilize what we have learned and studied in our unconscious state or because we secretly love the idea of being impulsive and exploring where the full use of our consciousness will lead us. I think the dreams we cant remember are the dreams where we have figured out how to succeed whether we have conquered a fear or realized the right way to approach whatever situation we are faced with and our minds in our subconscious state are challenging us to figure it out on our own. If you think you don't dream or feel you remember all of your dreams, test your theory and examine your life.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 1- The Dreamers

Kag-om-e…..what do you mean? When did this happen? I have always loved you Inuyasha since the first time I saw you pinned serenely to the tree of ages….I knew then. I knew that I had to be with you. All of you and I wanted you to have all of me. Kagome, had finally said it as they stood alone outside of the well. Her face pale waiting for his answer to her most treasured secret. She blushed and began to speak regretting sharing her inner most thoughts dreading how this new expression of her feelings to Inuyasha may influence their relationship in the future. But, before she could finish her thought he grasped her by the small of her back and uttered her name with such passion and wanting that she became flustered and tried to draw away from his quick actions. He pulled her in tightly and licked the crease her lips left open as she gasped out of fear for his coming actions. He then forcefully thrust his tongue forward trying to open her mouth and explore the hidden pleasure of having part of him within her.

She struggled at first and tried to hold off his advance but quickly succumb to the warm heat of his tongue and allowed him access to the depths of her mouth. He then swept her feet off the ground and laid her next to the well. In-u- Yasha! She started quiet and ended screaming as she let her inhibitions go and released her body to the hanyou. He kept her head in his hand as he would not allow her to breathe and continued sensually kissing her exploring all her mouth had to offer and wrapping his tongue around hers to show his dominance over her. Kagome's head was rushing feeling a deep wanting in her depths from between her thighs, sheer lust in her eyes, but a sting in her heart. She wanted him to take her right there so badly, yet her heart yearned for the exchange of words involving…well you know that word. She would not even allow herself to think the word because that word held more power to her than anything in the world and if it could not be returned….she would not even take the chance.

Damn, hollered Kagome, as her alarm sounded She was late for school again and it was not a surprise being that she was in the feudal era for close to a week and it was so close to finals. The only good thing about being late that morning was the dream that kept her soundly sleeping clasping her pillow tight. But enough with the fiction she thought and on with the days events. She quickly showered and passed by Souta in the hallway wacking him on the head and screaming at him for not waking her up. Mom yelled Souta, she did it again. I am tired of her mood swings. Calm down Souta and come and have breakfast before you go to school,said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome, called Mrs. Higurashi, lets go dear you're going to be late. As, Kagome dressed and brushed her hair she wondered what news awaited for her at school. Things were easier now that she had graduated from high school by some stroke of luck and was now attending college with many of her high school friends. She had not been there in a while and she knew Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and would be full of stories she missed. As she ran down the stairs she thanked her mom and grabbed her lunch as she yelled to her grandfather, what ailment did you give em this time gramps? He replied, honestly, I don't know where that girl gets her manners from with all the lengths I go to come up with legitimate ailments for her. You were out with rubella, he replied. As Kagome ran down the shrine stairs she wondered why her grandfather could not pick a simple ailment that was at least relevant in this era and then she smiled wondering what concoction Hojo would offer her this time.

Through the well in a hut Kaede, tried to keep peace with Inyasha and a growing Shippo who were fighting over when Kagome was coming back. Ah, enough you too, said Kaede tiredly. Inuyasha ye must stop picking fights with Shippo for he is younger than you. Can ye not understand that? Well he's always trying to sound so grown up so I don't see why he cant take a beating like one, said Inuyasha as he made a fist and hit Shippo over the head. Shippo, cried out in and transformed into his version of Kagome and with tears in his eyes and all his strength he yelled, SIT. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT you stupid mutt!! Inuyasha gasped at first by the sight and the words and quickly realized what was happening. He would have to kill Shippo today. Kaede having had enough kicked both of them out of the hut and wondered herself when Kagome was coming back. Kagome ye best return here fast for I fear my mind will not remain in good health with these two around. Kaede quickly found herself envisioning a beautiful hot spring in the surroundings of the once pure Mt. Hakurei. She saw herself slide into the warm spring as it embraced her tired bones and eased her tension. She inhaled and smelled the aroma of Jasmine and lotus flowers. She could feel the steam rising above her head. It was hot and really steamy now and she snapped out the trance realizing she had been boiling water and lost track of how out of the control th pot had gotten. Curse, that Inuyasha she thought. Will this tired woman ever get the much needed and deserved break ye deserves?

Outside, the hut Inuyasha jumped into the tree huffing and moping about Kagomes departure. Shippo, laid in the grass drawing pictures of kagome and Inuyaha with Inuyasha face down in the dirt with the word "sit" labeled above his head. Even though Shippo was now a teenager he still enjoyed drawing and used different stencils and pastels as his art had matured due to Kagome supplying him with art books and supplies. Shippo, laughed to himself and Inuyasha grunted sensing the humor was partially at his expense. Shippo, nodded off into a dream state where he found himself transformed into a pink ball floating around the woods. He heard a girl yell for help and made his way over there to aid her. As he floated to the disturbance he saw Inuyasha flash by. "Hey", called out Shippo where do you think your going Inuyasha, he huffed? Past, you slow poke anyways what are you going to do when you get there Shippo? Hide, said Inuyasha mockingly. That was enough Shippo decided. Transforming, back into a fox his little feet trotted accross the floor with speed like Kougas. He swiftly ran past Inuyasha and stuck his foot out tripping Inuyasha. Tumbling, Inuyasha yelled as he rolled on the ground behind Shippo, you'll pay for this Shippo you just wait and see. Shippo, laughed and reached the young maiden who had screamed. Whats wrong? Do you need help, he asked? She was beautiful Shippo thought. My name is Sakura, she said and a demon attacked me over there in the bush. Don't worry Sakura, my name is Shippo and I'm a very powerful fox demon. I will save you. Her eyes gleamed and glassed over. Thank you, master Shippo she said as she embraced him closely for a hug. Shippo's tail bounced up and down with delight that she had taken him in such a n embrace. He inhaled deeply and pushed Sakura back yelling, come out and face me demon, your done! The demon stepped out and revealed himself to be a cat demon. Shippo, laughed and said oh just you. The demon cat hissed, how dare you a little fox demon dare mention a demon of my standing falling at the hands of a runt like you. You will regret those words, said Shippo as he

called out "fox fire". The demon shrieked as the green light enveloped him and dispersed. The demon was gone. Sakura, called to Shippo you are so brave and strong as she embraced him she looked at him in his eyes and puckered her lips. Shippo saw Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye coming straight for them with Tetsusaiga unsheathed yelling numerous words Kagome had forbade him to use while speaking of Shippos quick demise. Sakura, pulled Shippos attention back to her and began to say... Bonk! Shippos eyes shot open and he felt a lump atop his head. Hey what gives and where is Sakura, shouted Shippo! He looked around and heard laughter from the tree above him. Stop dreamin Shippo you stupid baby. Shippos lips quivered as his eyes glazed over and he cried out. I want Kagome, I hate you Inuyasha! With that said Shippo, picked up a rock and bounced it off Inuyasha's head before running back into the hut to tell Kaede of what Inuyasha had done to him.

If you know what's good for you, you won't come back here Shippo, yelled Inuyasha. Sitting in the tree he thought of what he would say to Kagome when she returned. Finally, muttered Inuyasha as Kagome appeared in the well below him. What took you so long this time. Why are you picking a fight already Inuyasha I just got here, yelled Kagome! Aren't you even going to help me out of this well, asked Kagome? These supplies are heavy! Inuyasha, sighed and jumped down into the well with Kagome. You don't have to whine about it, he snapped. I'm not whining, spat Kagome. Give me the bag already said Inuyasha as he reached to grab it from Kagome. No, she yelled I don't need your help. Fine, he said turning his back to her. As Kagome turned and prepared to make her way up the well she miscalculated the weight of the bag on her shoulder and toppled back knocking over Inuyasha leaving her bottom right on top of him. She blushed as she noticed and went to get up when Inuysha pulled her back down by her waist and said wait Kagome, demandingly. Huh, blushed Kagome. She had a sudden urge to pull away but stayed on his command. He lifted her up and turned her over so she lay on top of him facing her and stole a rough kiss from her delicate lips. She gasped as his hands reached the small of her back and pushed her down forcefully to open her mouth wider and accept his kiss. She froze unsure of what to do and had emotions she could not contain welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha sensed her tears and abruptly broke the kiss. Kagome struggled to sit up be he held her down. Kagome ...I am sorry to have taken you and embraced you like this but I have long wanted...long waited to hold you like this and experience...you. In-u-yasha, said Kagome, quickly before returning to his lips and stealing a kiss from the Hanyou to both of their surprises. She pulled up from their kiss and said, I have wanted you for so long too Inuyasha. Without another word spoken, he grasped Kagome's neck with his teeth causing her to crash down on his body and cringe as his fangs pulled and tugged at the soft gentle flesh that now throbbed between his fangs. He felt the pulse of her very being and shuddered at how easily he could grasp her very life and soul. He released his fangs and slowly licked and sucked the flesh around her neck until it became swollen and pink. Kagome cried out in pain and lust at the same moment. She began to untie his robe and reached her fingers across feeling every crevice of his chest she had ever treated from wounds inflicted by his foes. She felt tears well up in her eyes and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her chin up so her eyes would meet his and he gently licked the tears that streaked down her face. Kagome squirmed as she could feel heat rising from in between her thighs. She blushed sensing Inuyasha had picked on the scent her very soul was giving away.

He opened her blouse and roughly shredded her bra to release her beautiful lumps of flesh. In one breath he parted his lips over the mountain of tissue that wa Kagomes exposed breast. His mouth heating the flesh he had taken in suckling the center of her exposed breast. Kagome, could not contain herself as she let out a moan that made Inuyasha's ears perk. He was scared at first that he had hurt her but then as he made contact with her eyes he saw he was in deed pleasuring her. With his renewed confidence he turned and suckled her other breast letting his tongue glide accross her nipple and his lips tighten on the peak until it hardened. His other hand made it's way down through her breasts and towards her belly button. Kagome's back arched and she shivered as his fingers closed in on her nether region. Heat pulsing from her center Inuyahsa could not bare the smell of her essence and dove his fingers from her belly button under her undergarments and lunged for the opening of her lips. Kagome, tried to move from on top of him scared of what his actions were doing to her body but he held her tightly above him and continued his fingers traveling until he felt her pulsating bud. Once Kagome felt the contact she yelled out, Inuyahsa Ahhh in a high pitched tone. He used his pointer and middle fingers to hold the sides of her nub as he rubbed it and squeezed it. Aahhh, Ahhh, Kagome murmered out on the few breaths of air she could get into her mouth. She tried to look away from Inuyasha but his amber gaze stayed on the expressions of her face as he rubbed her.

Inuyasha looked at her eyes as she slowly opened them to his gaze for assurance to go farther and when she shook her head in silent agreement, he flipped her over and took off her shirt and skirt. He undressed himself and allowed Kagome to see the full of his body. Her eyes scanned his body frantically starting with the determined look on his face to his bulging upper body down to his large and pulsing member. Her eyes grew wide with fear and Inuyasha came down between her legs and pulled her panties off. She grasped at the band of her underwear to pull them up again but when her eyes met Inuyasha's, the look of struggle left her face and she let go. Inuyasha took in her essence and could taste it on his tongue before even starting. Kagome's face was that of horror and shame. She felt nervous and embarrassed with him being so close to her most precious area. Inuyasha, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her to ease her fears. He then moved his way down between her breasts and past her navel. He started at her entrance and took in the full of her lips allowing his tongue to sift through the folds until he found the pulsating center. Ahhhhh Ahhhhh INUYASHA, she screamed, digging her nails into the dirt. His member swelled up as he took the nub between his fangs and licked it slowly up and down with is tongue. He released the nub and allowed his tongue to find her opening and slid his tongue down her walls moving in and out with the flow of her sweet essence coming out like waves. He lapped up the juices flowing from her and returned to her lips and kissed her deeply allowing Kagome to taste all that was her. She blushed and allowed her tongue to gently stroke his. With this Inuyasha slowly moved his body between Kagome's legs and allowed the fluid to spill onto the ground in front of him. She was ready. He held his eyes directly into her brown eyes that opened like a black hole in the galaxy as he slowly adjusted his member to the entrance of her folds. She dragged her nails across his back cutting him in anticipation of the pain that lay ahead. With one deep breath Inuyasha forced his member into Kagome's center breaking the barrier and entering her walls. Kagome, let an ear piercing scream out as her entire body lifted from the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body began to shiver. Inuyasha, captured her lips and bit down onto her bottom lip drawing blood and suckling it to draw away the intense pain Kagome was feeling while his member waited ever so still within her walls. As she calmed down he thrust into her body again waiting for her reaction. She held him tightly and goaded him to continue. As her fingers started to become less tense Inuyasha began moving in and out of her faster and faster loving her stifling moans. Each time he thrust into her she sounded as if the wind had been knocked out of her. He loved it. He felt her walls clenching around him and he knew she was getting ready to release a large amount of fluid that would surround his member. He could smell it coming and eagerly thrust himself into her until her neck flew back and her breast stood erect up in the air. Her back arched from the ground and her toes curled. INUYASHAAAAAAAA, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt everything building up inside her release. Sweat covered her forehead and before she could react Inuyasha met her mouth and sucked her bottom lip ferousciosly. Kagome was exhausted and could say nothing. Oh yeah, how could he have forgotten. He needed to mark Kagome on her neck to show his possession of her. As Inuyasha looked up at Kagome he thought ...ouch. And they call me a lecherous Monk, yelled Miroku as he poked Inuyasha with his staff. Whats the big idea Miroku yelled, Inuyasha jumping down from the tree and dusting himself off. Quite a dream you had there huh Inuyasha, said Miroku in a questioning tone. None of your business Monk, cried out Inuyasha as his face turned red and he turned from his friends glance and placed his arms inside his kimono sleeves. Any details you want to share with me, asked Miroku in an excited tone? No, yelled Inuyasha. The nerve of the lecher, he thought. Just as I thought said Miroku, sadly looking down at the ground. I suppose I will go in search of Sango then said Miroku, in a defeated tone. Honestly, could Inyasha be so selfish he thought?

Not far one lecherous monk, a furry tailed demon and a slayer walked towards the river in hopes of finding some fish for dinner. Ah Songo, Miroku though in his head. The way her rear swayed from side to side in front of him practically pleading him to touch it. No, he thought to himself, not this time you accursed hand. The outline of a red hand belonging to Sango sat a flame on his right cheek from his conquest towards her backside just five minutes ago. You like to see me in pain don't you he held his cursed hand out in front of him. I have the will to beat this, he stated. Sango bowed her head walking in front of him knowing he was behind her trying to keep himself from attack number two. She was so accustomed to it now she knew when he would strike before he did. 3,2,1 she counted to herself and turned and swung connecting with the Monks face again . Ah ha ha ha ha, laughed Miroku in a playful yet uneasy tone as his hand released the gathering of flesh below Sango's back. Still worth it he thought to himself. Absolutely ruthless, yelled Sango out loud causing Kirara to let out an understanding mew.

Even she had become accustomed to their everyday routine. Although, Sango protested aloud, secretly she blushed inside realizing he got a nice chunk of her butt this time and smiled with a sinister delight as she more than enjoyed the contact of the Monks wondering hand but also hated that all his emotions and expressions centered around the lumps of flesh on her front or rear. Just once she would like for him to gaze into her eyes and say Sango I adore you and want to rub your aching feet at the end of the day and hold you all night as you sleep. Sango, yelled Miroku, she was in some sort of trance, he thought to himself. Now was as good as time as any to lunge for her backside but snapping out of her fantasy Sango said one more move monk and your hand will not be the only thing cursed on you. Miroku placed his outstretched hand behind his head and gave an uneasy laugh. He would have to figure out how she did that. How could she know. Miroku realized he had forgot something at Kaede's and excused himself apologizing to Sango and promising to return immediately. Take your time she said. She could use the break from the lecherous Monk. She sat down by the river and rested her head on Kirara. What a beautiful day she thought. She sensed no danger and thought it would be the ample time to rest and leave herself to a dream world. Anyways, Miroku would be back shortly to wake her if she rested too long.

"My dearest Sango" stated Miroku looking into Sango's eyes and reaching for her hand. I need you and want nothing more than to hold you in my arms as you sleep and rub your aching feet each day. Yes she cried out, yes Miroku, I would ask nothing more of you. Sango, smiled turning in the grass as her dream continued. Miroku, rubbed her feet for hours and then climbed into bed with Sango and held her. Just as it should be, she though. The monk held her and as she felt herself dozing off she felt something familiar approaching her in the bed. Not that damned hand she thought. She turned and slapped Miroku on the face and woke up from her dream. Damn lecher could even ruin dreams. Hmmph, said Sango he just could not find a way to behave suitably. Then she thought to herself it was only a dream right? She canvassed the are and saw no threats so she laid back down in the grass and let the last events of her dream play through again but this time as he reached for her butt Sango allowed him to hold it and grip it firmly. She tightened, as he held her from behind and breathed heavily on the back of her neck. "Sango", Miroku said, in a soft voice why do you not attack or pull away. She laid quiet and hesitated for a moment but responded in a quick and embarrassed tone because "I care for you and want nothing more than your touch. She couldn't believe she actually said it. Her face turned a crimson red as she waited for his response . When none came she went to stir from the bed but Miroku grabbed her arm and turned her over. My dear Sango, care for you too and have been waiting for the right time to ask you this. Yes, said Sango with want in her eyes "Will you, he's finally asking me she thought" will you...(bear my children she thought) let me rub your butt? Angrily, Sango rolled over on the grass. Again, even in her dreams he was nothing more than a pervert. She could not even change his behavior in her dreams.

She let herself focus back on her fantasy and picked up where she left off. Sango, replied Miroku will you give yourself to me tonight? Sango, frantically tried to get away from Miroku again not wanting him to see the redness of her cheeks or the warmth her body was now producing. Miroku turned Sango over and kissed her. She felt apprehensive at first and struggled with the Monk for entrance but finally gave in. He pinned both of her arms down and kissed her again each time bringing his head up just a little above her mouth before going down again. Miroku...she slowly and softly let slip from her lips. Her inhibitions were gone and she quickly turned Miroku over and climbed on top of him. Sango, he toned in reaction to her movement. She slid a finger over his lip and went into kiss him again. She loved this feeling of control and power and quickly pinned the Monks hands above his head. Sango, he said scared at first and a bit unnerved with her taking the dominant role. Be quiet monk, she said in a brazenly sensual voice. Miroku, quieted rather liking the position he came to find himself in. As Sango leaned up from kissing him she felt both of his hands on her butt stroking it and patting it softly as he pushed her down into his lips again. Kami, Sango thought as she yelled out in passion. Kirara growled at Sango unsure of what was making her call out and roll around the grass.

Miroku on his way back to the lake heard Sango cry out and began to run in her direction calling for her. As he arrived at the river he saw Sango sweating and rolling around the grass. He did not know what was wrong with her but something looked off. She didn't look scared or angry as she cried out. As he took a closer look it almost appeared as if they had been cries of joy. Miroku, called Sango as she tossed and turned in the grass. Miroku upon hearing Sango call his name out loud in such a manner fell back onto the ground unsure of what he just heard. Could it be possible she was thinking of him. He rushed over to her and tried anxiously to wake her up. As Sango opened her eyes and saw the Monk straddling her for real she struck him so hard she knocked him unconscious. She jumped up and looked at her reflection in the water. She was sweaty and her hair was tangled. She had grass all over her from rolling on the ground. Kami, she yelled out as she saw Miroku knocked out on the ground. She had not meant to hit him that hard but what was he doing straddling her like that anyway? Then fear clenched her heart as she worried if he knew what she was dreaming about. She sat next to the Monk and ripped a piece of the fabric from her hair tie and dipped it in the cool water. First she applied it to her head and then to the Monks.

Miroku saw a white haze and wandered where he was. Where was Sango and the river. Damn that woman he thought. He was only trying to wake her. "Miroku", cooed a soft voice. He looked around but saw no one. It called to him again and before he realized it Sango was standing next to him. She roughly took his hand and placed it on her left breast. Ghatstly Miroku yelled out, She then took his other hand and placed it on her other breast. Do you like them monk she asked. "Y-Yes", he replied . "Do you want them", she asked. "Oh, Oh yes Sango", he said hastily as he took off his clothes. Won't you be removing your clothes now, he asked Sango? She wore a magenta colored kimono with a yellow obi. Yes, my dear monk she replied. Would you like to watch. Miroku's face lit up with sheer joy and malevolence. Yes, gods yes, yelled Miroku! As she slid the first shoulder of her kimono off she called out Miroku's name in a sultry voice as her breast was almost exposed. "Yes Sango, take it off he yelled!" He then felt a wet sensation over his head and a stinging pain. "Get up Miroku you pervert," Sango yelled as she hit him on top of his head. Miroku awoke from his dream startled then disappointed to see Sango fully clothed and standing above him. Are you okay Monk, she stated in an aggravated tone? Yes, he said with a sigh. Were you dreaming about me Miroku, asked Sango? No, why would you think that Miroku stated as quickly and firmly as he could muster? Because, you yelled out in your unconscious state, take it off Sango! Embarrassed, Miroku quickly replied, I was referring to the cold cloth. Oh, said Sango somewhat disappointed. Miroku stood up and thought to himself, she sounds disappointed. Ah, Sango thought Miroku, it's only you I want and only you I can't confront.

As Sango gathered her things she thought to herself is he telling the truth? Did he really feel the water on his forehead and ask me to take it off? I guess so she thought to herself. It would be ridiculous to think he would daydream about her when he had so many other women who did not pull from his advances. Feeling terribly alone and unattractive Sango cried inside wondering if the monk could ever feel for her as she did for him. You know L... She dare not speak that word anymore not even in her mind. Everything she deeply cared for and L..., her father friends, family ...Kohaku. All things she felt for gone from this world and her reach. She was not able to give or receive that feeling and gestured Miroku to follow as they headed up stream in search of dinner.


	2. Dreams of Sorts and Battles Recalled

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 2- Dreams of Sorts and Battles Recalled

Wait up Koga, yelled Ginta and Hakkaku. Why does he always do this, said Ginta? I know said, Hakkaku, he knows we can't keep up with his pace. It's not like we have to worry about Naraku anymore since Inuyasha's gang and Sesshomaru killed him. Still, even after that battle he again asked Kagome for her hand with no such luck. Why he has still not gone to find Ayame is still a mystery. She obviously loves him and is nobility in our clan at that. A very beautiful one may I add, stated Ginta. Unaware, Koga had overheard there conversation and stopped running Ginta and Hakkaku ran straight into his fists. With lumps on top of their heads they cried and apologized to Koga. You two numb skulls want to tell me why my mating is a topic of conversation, asked Koga obviously angered?. Uuhhh Umm, well we weren't really concerned just...thought since Naraku is now defeated you would take on a mate that's all. Well shut up and don't worry about my affairs. They don't concern you and besides your opinions mean little to me. How could you say that, yelled Ginta and Hakkaku as tears flew from there eyes and they covered their faces. As they were making their retreat they ran square into one another as they fell to the ground. In an instant they got up and ran wildy up the mountain.

What is it with those two Koga thought to himself. Koga, paused and recalled the final battle with Naraku.

_Inuyasha, it's no use, cried out Kagome. My arrows are hitting him but there not working. His arms are still returning and lashing back out towards us. Hold on Kagome, I am coming growled Inuyasha. Inuyasha, pay attention and stop minding the wench cried out, Sesshomaru. Hey, who you calling a wench dog boy, belted Kagome from across the field. Look out Kagome yelled, Sango, Hiraikotsu as her weapon tore through the demons heading straight for Kagome. Thanks, Sango that was close, said Kagome. You must be more careful Kagome, said Miroku as he opened his kazana, Wind Tunnel! Yeah, that was much too close, cried Shippou, hiding on the back of Kagome's shoulder. Sorry, Shippo said Kagome in a warming voice to calm the kitsune down. Naraku it's time for you to die, yelled Inuyasha as he released the Adamant Barrage and sent sharp crystals towads Naraku. Sesshomaru followed with blows from Tokejin as they got closer to Naraku's face. _

_Pierce his heart with Tensaiga Seshomaru, yelled Inuyasha. As if I don't know that half demon. It is not your place to tell this Sesshomaru leader of the army of the Westernlands how to fight and use his swords. Whatever said Inuyasha as he called for the Wind scar and seperated from Sesshomaru and lunged at Naraku to distract his attention from his brother. Taking the opportunity Sesshomaru jumped behind Naraku fending off all of his defenses to pierce him in the back with Tenseiga. Naraku, laughed as the sword entered his body. Ku ku ku ku ku, why would a sword of healing have an effect on me. More demons flew out of Naraku as the completed Shikon jewel shard with in his body glowed a brilliant black shade now exposed in his body. Now, yelled Inuyasha as Kagome shot a sacred arrow towards Naraku where Sesshomaru's sword had cut. Naraku cringed as he felt pain shoot through his body. What the hell was happening to him? Koga could only sit off to the side and watch with Ginta and Hokaku as well as Rin, Jaken and Ah -Un. His legs still bleeding from where the jewel shards had been. Naraku, yelled Kagome you are composed of several demons and Sesshomaru's sword gives life back to those demons in your body and releases them from your grasp. My arrow struck you where Sesshomaru cut just below the sacred jewel not to purify it but to allow me entrance to the gap in time in which the jewel has allowed me to travel through. That pain you feel is your human heart within the infant under the care of Kanna being pierced by my arrow. I and I alone have control over the jewel that once sought shelter in my body allowing me to be in the present and the past from which the jewel originated. Only I can use it as a means to travel to what I seek out. In this case being your human heart. With Sesshomaru's sword of life having cut through your body and releasing the demons within you I can now purify the Shikon no Tama and make my wish to send you to the depths of hell. Yeah stupid, chimed Inuyasha. Now die, yelled Kagome the jewel shard exploded with pure light inside Naraku. His body broke into pieces and dispersed as the accursed demon screamed and dissapeared into the light. Naraku, laughed as his body tore into pieces and said, Inuyasha, I may have lost this battle but Kikyo is dead and now I follow her in death so have I not won? With that Naraku was gone. Inuyasha growled and screamed with rage. Never you will never meet with Kikyo where you're going Naraku. NEVER! _

_It is done said, Miroku. What of Kohaku cried Sango, where is he? Is he still alive? Where are Kagura and Kanna Sango, yelled frantically before collapsing to the ground and weeping. Miroku ran to her side and embraced her reassuring her they would find out what happened to Kohaku. Your hand Miroku she choked, I know he said I am afriad to look. I will go into the woods as not to harm anyone just in case. You will do it here and now, said Sango as she grabbed his hand and exposed it, No SANGO, bellowed Miroku as his fear turned to sheer delight as the hole was gone. Out of the excitement of the moment the Monk grabbed the demon slayer and kissed her. Although, she struggled at first she let the Monk have her for a minute before she walloped him upside the head. Naraku's dead for one minute before you begin you r assault on me... honestly, she said while blushing and knowing inside it was exactly what she needed. Thank you, Miroku she thought to herself._

_Kagome, cried Inuyasha, as he rushed to where she had fallen. Are you alright. Yes, I'm just tired thats all but it is done. I know, thank you Kagome because of your strenght and will... we were able to overcome Naraku and right the wrongs and hurt he caused so many. He cradled Kagome in his arms and wanted to kiss her but was afraid. A frail Kagome waited and anticipated the kiss that never came. Koga, screeched Kagome as she saw the wolf drag himself to her. What do you want ya scrawny wolf don't bring your bloody maimed body over here by Kagome, stated Inuyasha in an irritated tone. Inuyasha, scolded Kagome harshly and he backed down. Kagome are you alright, asked Kouga. I'm fine she stated, but I should be asking you how you are. Ah it's nuthin he said blushing as he reached down to his ankles that were now inflamed. Help him Inuyasha, Kagome comanded. No way am I touching that smelly wolf he whined and when he saw that look on Kagome's face Inuyasha said come on wolf lets go as he dragged him away by his tail. Wait yelled Kouga, now that the war is over and Naraku is defeated will you become my mate Kagome? Inuyasha, fell to the ground in shock Kagome's face was covered in surprise and embarrassment. It did not take long before Inuyasha began his attack on Koga. Wolf I will kill you if you even try to talk to Kagome. Naraku is defeated so we have nothing else in common. Go find your woman Ayame. What did you forget your engagement already? Kagome, waited for the right opportunity and as Inuyasha pulled Tetsuseiga from its sheath, as calm as she could Kagome said mundanely Sit boy and waited for his body to plunge to the ground. You'll regret that he said in a angry tone towards Kagome. Koga, explained Kagome in a sincere voice, I do love you but as I love a brother and dear friend. I can't love you as a mate and on the level that you wish to have me. See it's just that...stop, said Kouga I have heard enough and will continue to love you and always keep you in my heart, Kagome. Oh enough already, said Inuyasha as he dragged the wolf away._

_He would never forget that he saw tears fall from Kagome's eyes for him and that was enough. Thank you, Kagome said Koga as he drifted away. All he could remember after that was the now teenage girl Rin thrustsing herself upon Sesshomaru and him saying Rin, enough before dislodging the young girl from his chest plates. That Sesshomaru is one cold character he thought as he shivered at the thought of there encounter in the woods those years ago. That human must really love him although I don't know what she sees in that demon. It seems she is damned to my fate of unreturned love, he said surely in his head. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru you did it milord, yelled the imp. He then started to sing his favorite song invoking the anger of his Lord : Lord Sesshomaru, before being interrupted. Jaken, we are leaving stated Sesshomaru coldly and the imp turned and rushed Rin along while tripping over the staff of two heads. Inuyasha, said Sesshomaru in his commanding voice. I will see you again before he took off. That was his way of saying good job and keep in touch thought Koga. He relaxed as he heard Ginta and Hokaku cry as they overheard his conversation with Kagome and now pulled him along the trail towards home... _

Koga laughed at himself having recalled the battle after such a long period of time had passed. He then began to focus on thoughts of Ayame and their last encounter. He laughed wondering if she ever did learn to detect the jewels or not. I wonder if she will come looking for me upon news of Narakus defeat although it has been years since the event took place. He imagined her thicker and curvier than their last encounter with perhaps larger breasts than before. He was surprised to have thought of her like this as he thought he would never get over Kagome's rejection although he had to admit Ayame was not bad looking. He started to undress Ayame in his head watching as her supple breasts were released from her garment and on display for him. He grabbed them eagerly and engulfed one in his mouth. She threw her head back in sheer delight and pushed the prince onto the groung placing her thighs on either side of him. Yes, he thought this would be nice. He aggressively grabbed her bottom and squeezed it as he flipped her over and ripped her clothes off leaving her nude to his wanting eyes. Her come hither stare made him grab her hair and pull her lips to his face as her roughly assaulted her mouth and entered by force. Koga, screeched Ayame in ecstacy. He enjoyed hearing his name spoken aloud in such a tone. He quickly licked her breasts sloppily and went down to her belly button. There would be no time for pleasantries he thought as his member became swollen. Ayame, I want to take you and make you my girlfriend, he said with confidence. Girlfriend, she thought what does he mean. Her blank look of confusion struck him and he thought oh yeah that's the term Kagome's people call it. I want to mate you and just as sure as she said yes he pushed her legs apart forcing the fluid in her nether region to erupt. He doused his fingers in her essence bringing it up to his lips and tasting it. Pure heaven he thought and found himself drinking from her folds as if he would never grow tired or full of her essence. Ayame, cried out his name over and over as her hot red cheeks flushed at the thought of what he was doing and how much she loved it. He told her to brace herself as she felt his member close to her entrance. Ayame, bite down on my arm he said as he tore through her defenses and crashed the walls of her most private area. She bit through his arms forcing blood out of Kouga as he howled at the feeling of conquering and breaking her barrier. He thrusted in and out of her until her tears of pain were replaced with tears of joy. She removed her fangs from his arm and looked him straight in the eyes as he tossed her body around forcing his member to tear her body apart. As he readied himself for her to come she shouted...What's wrong with you Koga? What's wrong with me, he thought. What are you doing? As he slowly saw the woman in front of him fade away he grabbed for her yelling, AYAME. As his vision cleared he saw he stood naked in front of Ginta and Hakkaku who were paralyzed in fear and begging him to put his clothes back on. As he grabbed his garments and began to dress he struck Ginta and Hakkaku on the head for letting him embarrass himself. As he put his clothes on frustated that he had never got to finish his acts of discretion with Ayame, he took off with one goal in mind. What the hell was his problem, asked Ginta? I don't know, said Hakkaku, but he yelled Ayame out didn't he? The two looked at each other confused and then began to chase afer Kouga. Wait for ussssssss!!


	3. A Strange Meeting By Coincidence

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 3- A Strange Meeting By Coincidence of Two Who Heave Something In Common

Oooh, that Koga really get's me….well…ahhhhh, what's the use. He's found his mate and it's …not me. I've never been one to give up but I feel like I have tried everything. I tried being forceful in the beginning, I even tried to kill the other woman…hmmmph. Ka-go-meeeeee. Then I tried to be indifferent to him and when I saw him pretend I wasn't interested in more…..when I was. Then there is the embarrassment he caused me when I had to return to grandfather and the elders before they passed away and explain why he would not come back with me….but he also forgot our promise. Arrrgh, how many lunar rainbows have there been. How the hell could he not remember….unless…he does remember and in an effort to spare my feelings he pretended not to know instead of rejecting me.

Ayame, nervously fidgeted with the flower in her hair and sighed as she sat in the tree above the river bank with her pack below her. Through each sigh she let out her wolves howled in

unison understanding her pain and sharing in her frustration.

Not far away a young lady hummed softly to herself while picking flowers. She ran her delicate fingers over the many colors that adorned the field. Yellow, pink, red, blue….was there no end to the beauty and color scheme of this field. When she had assembled the bunch of flowers she wished to take with her, she let herself fall into the flowers and sprawled her body about the ground while kicking her feet in the air. Aaahhh, so beautiful and relaxing thought, Rin.. If only Lord Sesshomaru were here to see this wonderful day. Now considered a young maiden, Rin had beauty beyond compare and curves that would make an hour glass gleam in jealous rage. Yet, she still had the innocence and imagination of a child. Her lips red as the rose petals surrounding her and her skin that of an opaque powder dusting all the features of her body. Time had done Rin justice as her bosom rose up demanding attention to her chest and her behind was not so bad either. Yes, time had done Rin well but she was still sad and felt undesirable. Sure men looked at her and called to her many times although their advances were thwarted by her Lord but still she felt lonely despite master Jaken who would be considered bad company under any circumstances with his huffy temper and Lord Sesshomaru who barely spoke a word

to her. There always were the many servants of the castle who were nice enough to Rin but in the "we accept you because we have to upon certain death" so they really didn't

count. Hhhhhhhh, why did she feel this way? She had people to talk to or at the very least be around but ever since her 16th birthday everything changed. Her Lord looked

at her as if he were repulsed by her very presence. Kind of like the time when she got her period…but then again not the same. Rin smirked and let a laugh seep from between her lips as she remembered the first time she got her period.

_I was twelve years old and had a weird feeling near my stomach that was similar to hunger pains yet not. Lord Sesshomaru, she said unsure of herself. Yes Rin, what is it, he said. I feel different and I need to take a rest. How dare you instruct Lord Sesshomaru on what he needs to do you insulate human girl spat Jaken. Sesshomaru silenced the impertinent imp with a swift kick to his rear and Jaken took flight with his arms crossed. Quickly turning his attentions to me he approached me with eyes that were crimson red but not with anger. No not anger. Lord Sesshomaru had never shown me anger before. It was a concern he had. His nose twitched around me and I wondered what he was sensing. He immediately halted and asked me if I was having trouble breathing. Oh, my lord is so funny. He made me lay down and called to Jaken for he sensed a small amount of blood leaving my body and demanded to know why. I don't want it to sound like he was scared because my Lord fears nothing but he obviously wasn't concerned of sorts I mean I was just his ward. His ward... Anyways, Jaken ran in circles screaming and Sesshomaru carried me all the way to Kaedes village in search of Kagome. I'll never forget how serious he was(more than usual) Priestess, he said, you will attend to Rin and after saving her life explain to me the circumstances of her….of her and as he looked towards my nether region stammering and said the injury she caused herself by means I am unsure of and do not wish to know. Inuyasha, came running with Tetsusaiga unsheathed yelling something about, end of your life and _

_brace yourself. My Lord did not even acknowledge him before handing Kagome leaves to give to me to place in my area as he referred to it with the slightest hint of red in his _

_cheeks. _

_Kagome, laughed at him and storms of fury unleashed from his eyes as she prepared herself to explain what a period is before Miroku, Inuyasha, master Jaken and my Lord. The look on their faces was one of shock and horror if I recall. My Lord appeared terrified when Kagome said this would be occurring monthly and warned him of my temperaments and mood swings to come. Lord Sesshomaru glared and said that a child of the sun such as me could not have any disposition than that of a pleasant flower and as Kagome and Sango laughed in unison my Lord insisted we take our leave. _

_As we started back towards home he told me, Rin I do not expect a change in your temper but this Sesshomaru warns you if such change occurs he will put you in your place. Ha, what a joke. The next month would be the first time I told my Lord, NO. I did not even fear him as Ah Un retreated behind a tree with Jaken not far telling me of my quick demise that was sure to come. I should have been scared but I wasn't. I will never forget he told me to stop daydreaming and continue walking . I was furious as if he could tell me when and how my mind would work. He told me with eyes ablaze, Rin will listen to this Sesshomaru or face the consequence. When I yelled at him and looked dead into his golden orbs and said do as you see fit milord, he _

_beared his fangs and I began to cry and scream how I hated him. He scooped me up in his arms and we continued our journey not saying one word to one another the entire way _

_back to the castle. From that day on Sesshomaru stayed clear of me and left the castle during my period. _

Cowardly if you ask me. What am I saying, nothing about my Lord? He could never be cowardly from his stern and nastalgic features of his face to his defined and well toned torso. My cheeks are so flush. Who am I to hold such thoughts and bestow such compliments on my Lord. Furthermore, what is this longing and warm sensation I feel every time he is near or even when he is far away from me...far away from me but not from my mind?

He has been acting rather strangely around me and I'm unsure whether I have done something to displease him or if he tires of my presence. Either way I shall make it my first

duty of business when I return to the castle because every time he looks at me ….like that….I feel as if I'm about to shatter into a million pieces. I…feel something…him. I am unsure of whether I can say it or not. Would he let me?

As Ayame made her way down from the tree she heard loud sighs that resembled her earlier sighs coming from a nearby field. She wondered if she should investigate or not as the sun was

slowly setting over the hills beckoning night time to release its veil and cover all in shadow. Who's there, said Ayame with authority and ready to strike the creature lying on the ground

down. Please, do not harm me. Mmmmy name is Rin and will take my leave now if you wish. It's alright I guess I just needed to make sure you were not a threat said Ayame. You will find I am nothing of the sorts, said Rin in sad tone. I heard you sighing said Ayame in a way I am all too familiar with. What makes you sigh. A man whom I know to be my beloved but cannot tell him for rejection is sure to meet me and I can't bear to hear those words….not from him, said Rin as tears built up in her eyes. Sensing her tears Ayame shared with the maiden, I too know of the pain of rejection and have not only heard the words but been rejected by the one man I wish to be with on more than one occasion as she let her head fall down to her feet. Rin gasped and did not want to intrude on an already crying heart but had to know….where did you find the strength to ask? How did you survive the rejection? Does he look at you differently or at all? So many questions came to Rin's mind as she had always been curious and inquisitive with the worst of timing. I'm so sorry gomen, for my rude intrusion, said Rin as she bowed her head. It's okay…..I never thought he would tell me no is where the strength came from, I thought I

could change his mind is where the misplaced feeling of rejection went and he does not look to me at all now is the final answer, she said as tears threatened to fall from Ayame's

eyes.

Rin was captivated by her honesty and heart felt words. This woman is beautiful and if some man was able to turn down such a strong and attractive demoness, what chance dd a simple ningen like herself have? One last question Ayame, if you had the chance to turn back time would you…..as she was cut off by Ayame, Yes, she said. Again and again I would do the same thing and tell him of my true feelings for outside it looks rough but it was harder to keep my feelings inside. As for the rejection now, I feel it but it serves as fuel to continue trying to win his heart. Rin gasped, at her will and courage and before Ayame could think Rins arms locked around her frame embracing her in a tight hug her tears soaking the fabric Ayame wore.

Ayame was uncomfortable at first but then felt an overwhelming sense of security and apathy and hugged Rin back before disappearing into the woods. Her last words stuck with Rin….When your heart has been stretched and etched in pain to the point you feel like you can't stand anymore and your very own heart threatens to cut off your breathe you will have the decision in front of you to stop breathing or exhale and live freely. Freely, thought Rin as she let herself fall back to the ground surrounded by flowers forgetting the sun had set again. Nothing could take her out of her thoughts of her Lord except for ...Ah Un? Get up you wretched child as you have kept Lord Sesshomaru waiting long enough with your insolence and wandering, yelled Jaken. I am sorry to have worried you master Jaken. Hoping his own concern was not playing across his green face Jaken shrugged, No such thing ….just hurry along he said content, as he headed in the direction of the castle


	4. We Won Didn’t We So Why Do I Feel Like

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 4-We Won Didn't We So Why Do I Feel Like We Lost

I think that's everything, said Kagome as she packed her horribly aged and now raggedy yellow book bag. I should really look into getting a new one thought Kagome as she put

the Ramen for Inuyasha in her bag, candy for a now growing Shippo, rice balls for Kaede and curry chicken for Miroku and Sango. She sighed to herself excited that she was able

to still bring her friends the things they love and had now become accustomed too. Damn Inuyasha, I should like to get him to try something other than Ramen stated Kagome in a tired voice. Oh well, Mom Souta I'm off yelled, Kagome as she ran through he screen door. Bye, gramps she said without even looking back as she jumped into the well and was immersed in a pink light. That Kagome, said grandpa to Mrs. Higarashi, why does she still go there even though Naraku has been defeated. Before Souta could even speak Mrs. Higarashi jumped in and said she must still have some business to do and chided Souta and grandpa to eat before breakfast got too cold. Both grandpa and Souta sighed as they began slowly but surely shoveling the contents of their plates into their mouths. Kagome's mother smiled to herself as she began washing the dishes in the sink. Unfinished business she thought to herself and hummed to the confusion of the two men behind her.

As Kagome traveled through the well she reminisced. _I remember after the final battle with Naraku when it was time for me to go home. We were all so afraid I would not be able to return to the Feudal Era. Shippo was a mess, Sango was upset and even Kaede was concerned. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. If you want to leave then fine. I don't care if you're the kind of person that just abandons her friends, screamed Inuyasha as he ran into the woods. I have to admit I was terrified to go home but I needed to see my family. I could not live without them. The first few days I was home I cried uncontrollably afraid I would not be able to return without the jewel shard. Then as I sat near the sacred tree and a woman's voice called out to me as I was pulled into a glowing light. I found myself inside the Shikon no Tama with Midoriko. She told me I had helped her win the battle against the demons and purified the jewel and released her soul. She said I could have whatever wish I wanted and it would be granted. I didn't even have to thing before telling her I wanted to be able to continue going to the Feudal Era and for Inuyashsa to still be able to travel through the well. She laughed and told me to thank everyone for their aid in defeating Naraku. She also told me someone else there with her wished to speak with me. Kagome, stated an all to familiar voice. Ki-Kikyo, I stammered. There she was beautiful and surrounded by yellow light. Kagome, it will be hard but please... so my soul can be put to rest stay with Inuyasha and bring him the happiness he deserves. Kikyo please...that's enough Kagome. If anyone can bring Inuyasha back to life it is you. I have faith in you Kagome and with that they were gone and I found myself back in front of the sacred tree._

After, all these years muttered Kagome this travel still wears me out as she began to make her way up the well. No Inuyasha, she thought to herself surprised. Usually she was

met with his grimacing smirk as her eyes rolled over the well but no matter she would take her sweet time now making her way to the village hoping to impact him in one way or another. What a beautiful day, ahhhhh. Fresh clean air and sunny skies, the feudal era will always captivate me with its natural surroundings pre industrial era. Before Kagome could gather her thoughts together she was pounced on by a larger Shippo who was growing up but due to the fact he was a fox demon remained not much changed over the years. Ossana, he cried as he rung the life out of Kagome. Hello Shippo, chimed Kagome, with a smile from ear to ear. You must tell me everything that you have been up to as she handed him a bag of candy. Quickly selecting a grape lollipop to grace his tongue ,Shippo stated that much had changed and that Inuyasha was still a stupid dirty mutt he said with conviction after shaking his head as if to agree with himself. I see said Kagome, as she was greeted by her favorite mischevious monk, closest friend and grandmother figure. Kagome, smiled as she thought to herself she would never tire of their expressions of pleasure as they greeted her every time she came. Alright, now Kaede I have this for you and Miroku and Sango this for you and for Inuaysha….Inuyasha? She looked around and to her surprise he was still not here to greet her.

The nerve she thought as she knew as soon as she entered the other side of the well he could smell her scent. Why had he been acting so strangely towards her, her last few visits? Was he done with her or tired of her presence after all theses years? Now that Narahku was dead and Kikyo…..gone too had he really not wished to see her or be in her…….Kagome had not realized her internal agonizing read all over her face as her fisted were clamped tightly and shaking and there was an aura surrounding her enveloped in lightning and thunder. She quickly realized no one was around her anymore and had retreated until she calmed down. Ugh, I'm not here five minutes and I'm already tired and frustrated. Kagome decided not go give Inuyasha the upper hand and see he had any effect on her so she threw her head up and walked into the woods. She sat near the well almost wanting to return to her time to spite Inuyasha but she thought to herself

that he might not even come in search of her if she did and she quickly discarded that idea realizing she wanted to see him…..needed to see him. In an effort to pass time before

his prudent arrival Kagome spread out a blanket from her bag and laid looking up the clouds as she let herself drift off.

I guess I should go meet her he thought to himself taking tiny steps towards the village. He knew by now she would be furious with him for not meeting her sooner but he could get himself to move faster. Why was he hesitating, Inuyasha thought to himself? I like Kagome and wanted her to come. Shit, if she hadn't come in the next day or so he would have had to go over there and dragged her ass back. This was necessary sometimes as the death of Naraku left Kagome in a limbo state of whether to come back or not as well as the urgency of her return. He wondered if she only came back out of pity to see him or some warped sense of duty. She did have friends and a life over there as he thought of how she would snoodily remind him I have a life you know! Just thinking of her attitude made him angry as his slow walk sped up to a quick run. How dare she not feel obligated to come see him and even try to pitty him. She did owe him and he was going to give her a piece of his mind. There she is near the well he thought. What is she doing there? Trying to leave again. I don't think so, fuck that. As he saw Kagome lying there he shouted what you doin there Kagome you just got here and your tired already? What you doin in your time to make you so tired he implied. Kagome jumped up fists tightly balled as she screamed, SIT boy. I have been waiting for you, you jerk and you show up late asking me questions. Before, Inuyasha could pull his face from the ground and muster up and answer he heard her call again Sit, Sit, Sit, you are the rudest, most selfish guy I know, I go through the trouble of taking time out of my busy schedule to come see you and your ungrateful ass, the first thing you can think of doing is grilling me as if I have done something…..something with someone and to insinuate?

Inuyasha, did not even bother to lift his head for he knew the next five minutes would be very painful in deed. Sit, SIT, Sit, Sit, Sit , Sit, SIT, SIT, SIT,

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!

Huh, Huh, Huh Kagome struggled to catch her breath as she wrapped her blanket up and placed it back in her book bag. The nerve, honestly she said as she placed her bag on her

shoulders and began to climb into the well. As she looped one foot over the well she felt a tug at her waist as she crashed down to the ground. What the hell she said as she spun around to see a look on Inuyasha's face that made her cheeks swell and blush in shock and then meekness. Her eyes that originally made contact with his bright golden eyes shot to the ground as she suddenly felt shy and could not speak. Her breath increasing and her heartbeat slowly crawling through her skin to beat outside of her body. She knew he could feel the increase and would usually have retreated or moved back but he held her waist tightly. As Kagome forced herself to look up into his entrancing eyes she found her hands had cupped his face and although he flinched he did not move. I'm sorry Kagome, was all he said in a soft defeated tone. I-I don't want you to go…not yet. Before she knew it Kagome had leaned in and kissed Inuyasha her lips wisping across the outside of his not asking for anything but to feel the skin that sat above his chin that

was a light pink shade. As she slowly pulled back she felt her palms were sweaty and her body tensed. She was afraid to gage his reaction surprised herself at the bold move she

had just made.

Inuyasha, sat in shock not knowing what to do or how to respond. Kagome, he thought to himself as he felt the outside of his lips. He wanted so much to return her gesture and place his lips on her cherry red extensions that smoothed across her face but he froze, choked. All he could do was stare into her docile brown eyes that demanded his attention and apologize for his body's absence to responding. He knew she would be hurt by this and could not keep a sad look from pouring out of his eyes. Don't make eye contact he thought.

Oh no, Kagome thought to herself. Not only did he not respond to my movements but now he will not even look at me and I can feel a sadness surrounding him. I have over stepped the bounds of our friendship and now he will never forgive me and things will never be the same. I will not cry, he will not see me like this she thought as she tore herself from his grasp and jumped into the well leaving a trail of tears gracing the ground as they did not seep into the dirt but just stayed there glistening in the sun as if it had lightly rained and a storm was on the way. Dammit, he said as he cursed himself out loud punching the ground beneath him. Ka-gome……..


	5. A Night to Remember if you wish

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 5- A Night to Remember...if you wish

Sitting in his study Sesshomaru contemplated what to do with his ...well his...ever changing ward.Ward , the demon lord thought to himself. Was she really still his ward? Was there an age that such a title was no longer efficient or appropriate? What to do with Rin now took up much of Sesshomarus time and this angered him beyond any reason as a powerful Lord he obviously had much more important things to focus his time on. He should make a list right now he thought of all the other things that were of more importance than some ningen, with an awful and sometimes foul temper. Worrysom onna! Where was she anyways. Did she not know it was dark already and the sun had set? Had he not taught her...no told HER that even when it was not her time of ...womanhood... that demons would still come after her not only due to being his ward but because...well because...certainly not her long slender legs...of course not and absolutely not her thick black as night mane that covered her body like a silky curtain. No such reason should a demon pursue her. Even more her plum colored lips that he should think were probably as juicy as the fruit should take any demon. Even the lowest flanks from being drawn to such a creature whose very eyes held the soul of that from which it looked upon and reflected it to the individual showing them what they had not been able to see within themselves... CURSE HER, yelled the demon lord as he threw his desk from under him. What the hell had happened to the list he was to make. Surely he had not meant to make a list of Rin.. Anger getting the best of him as he could still not sense Rin close enough to the property Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light and shot off outside of the walls of the castle. Rin would pay for leaving the confines of the castle, staying out past the set of the sun and for keeping him waiting and making him think of her.

Rin please make haste before Lord Sesshomaru has both of us at his angry disposal. The near thought of his lord pounding him on the head lumping every inch of his skull was enough for him to cringe and have a renewed anger in Rin. Why does our lord still keep this annoying nuisance around? He has me and Ah-Un, thought Jaken and we are quite the lot of company Jaken thought to himself. Us three traveled together for centuries needing no one else and slowly working towards building their empire...well more or so his lords empire...but he would obviously oversee his lords empire and they would rise to greatness thought Jaken. Hurry up Rin before this Jaken would- before Jaken could finish his sentence an all to familiar scent flew above his head and struck Rin at an alarming pace. Lord Sesshomaru, yelled Jaken but before he could finish and explain the whole thing was Rin's fault he was gone.

Rin screamed out as a large light engulfed her and her feet flew off of the ground. Put me down she shrieked as she felt her body tossed over the shoulder of her captor. Lord, but before she could finish her threat she felt them descending into some wooded area. It offends me Rin that you would not recognize your own Lord he said as he threw her to the ground. Rin was confused and angered at the same time. Lord Sesshomaru, why did you attack me like that and then throw me to the ground she said dusting herself off. Rin, have you forgotten your manners. You do not speak to this Sesshomaru unless he addresses you to do so. Rin, felt the anger boil up inside her but waited for her Lord to explain himself. Why did this Sesshomaru have to come and retrieve you Rin? Furthermore, why did you leave the confines of the castle and stay out after the setting of the sun. Rin, did not make eye contact with her Lord and was furious at this point. She was an adult now and would not be treated like some child with a curfew even by her lord. She shook her hands in rage and belted at the deomn how dare you give me a curfew as if I were some child, she yelled. You are a child and also my ward and you will act accordingly, yelled Sesshomaru in response. This Sesshomaru does not know what happened to his ward over the years but tires of her attitude and disrespect of her Lord. It happens more than during the time of your womanhood so do not even try to use that as an excuse for this Sesshomaru, he said smugly feeling he had backed her into a corner. Rin, waited before pouncing with her retort. So you admit I have a time of womanhood which makes me a woman. Secondly, that also means I am of CHIlD Bearing AGE! As such you should treat me with respect and allow me to make my own decisions as a woman, she stated.You will try and intimidate this Sesshomaru with talks of being a woman and child bearing? Are you ready to take a mate because if so this Sesshomaru no longer wishes or needs your pressence and will drop you off in a village tonight. Rin's tears bubbled in her eyes and released as she hit him with her fists in his chest letting the armor tear at her delicate skin on her hands. I HATE YOU! I hate you , why do you torture me so with your impudent smile and stupid Grin. Sesshomaru, barely able to keep his own emotions in check at the thought of Rin bearing children and speaking to him in this manner he grasped her wrists with is claws drawing blood and slammed her into a tree. Rin, cried out in pain as he took one of his hands and held her two wrists together and used the other hand to jerk her chin up to face him. As their eyes connected Rin noted his were a swollen crimson and Sesshomaru noted hers were black and dark as to reveal the torture of his darkening soul. Rin was terrified and never thought her Lord would behave in a manner like this...especially not draw blood from her. Rin, you try this Sesshomaur's patience and seem to want to die by these hands. Is this what you wish he yelled shaking her ferociously. Rin, cried looking directly into his eyes looking for a hint of mercy or what may have angered her Lord to this state. It could not have been her for she was insignificant and could not hope to cause her Lord such emotions.

What do you want of me Rin whispered to the demon Lord. I no longer know what you wish of me and I... Before Rin could finish Sesshomaru turned around as he felt the presence of his retainer Jaken closing in on them. My Lord what do you want of me she asked, heart breaking and pumping faster. He slowly let his grip on her loosen as she fell to the groung and held her wrists to her body. They hurt so bad, how could he do this to her. Her face went from sad and confused to angered and hurt. Quickly noting the change in her demeanor Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her to let her know his station of dominance over her and Rin seeing this action could not contain herself. She slapped her Lord across his face. How could he think to bare his fangs at her as if she were some lowly deomon or creature he was about to dismantle. She heard a gasp from Jaken before she felt a swift hand come across her own features tossing her back to the ground. She held her swelling face as it turned red then blue with hints of black. She screamed in pain and shock as she backed away from her Lords feet where she had dropped and began wailing. She could not calm or reason with herself as she began to shake fiercely. She felt herself losing consciousness but snapped back into reality as her face pounded every nerve twinging at the back hand she had received from her Lord. Jaken cried out Rin as he saw his Lord's hand raise and his inner demon take over. Jaken did not like Rin most of the time as she took away from he and his Lords time but he certainly did not want to see any such harm befall her and not at the hands of his beloved Lord as such behavior was beneath him. As Sesshomaru glanced over his crippled ward and heard her cry out into the pain he afflicted and then glanced over at Jaken holding back his own tears at the girls appearance he began to walk away before something stopped him dead in his tracks. Rin, lay on the ground unsure of whether she was awake or unconscious and let her lips expel words that would surely haunt Sesshomaru until death. I used to...treasure you in my soul milord, she said in a defeated and sof tone. Upon hearing this the deomon Lords eyes turned from red to gold. He looked at his hands boasting blood from Rin. Before he could say anything he turned to look at Rin and winced. He the great Lord of the West winced at what his anger had allowed him to do. Certainly, she needed to be put in her place, but this was no such affair.

A dragon hissed and landed beside Rin licking her face and growling menacingly. Ah-Un had heard their beloved friend cry out and flew to her side to protect her. Sesshomaru confused at the fighting stance of his two headed dragon called to Ah-Un to step away from Rin and the dragon did not move. So you will defy this Sesshomaru as well. The dragon did not move and instead lowered itself to Rin and covered her body away from the demon Lord. Jaken stood in fear and confusion watching the events of his Lord and watching his empire shatter before his very eyes.

Bring her to the castle was all he said after turning into a ball of light and disapearing. Jaken ran to Rin's side and Ah-Un grunted scaring Jaken and pushing him back to where he stood. Had the dragon swooped in to save Rin and lost trust of their Lord and himself. Had the dragon chosen allegiance to Rin over them? Ah-Un Jaken stated soflty, I wish to help the girl. Please let me see Rin. The dragon searched Jaken's face and studied him. The two heads looked to one another and began to show Jaken the curled mass of black and blue that lay beneath. Jaken pushed back tears again not looking the girl but saddened to see her like this. Rin, please you must get up cried Jaken. Rin just lay there numb and uncaring of what life had planned for her now. If I am to be a demons midnight snack I welcome it, said Rin as she frowned in pain. As Jaken went to touch her she cringed and fell back and Jaken was hurt to see Rin was terrified of even his touch. Jaken thought it over and was unsure why his Lord had snapped like this but was afraid of what the future may hold if Rin returned. Rin this Jaken wants you and Ah-Un to get away from here. I am afraid of what Lord Sesshomaru may do to you and this Jaken does not like to see Rin like...like this. With that Jaken began walking leaving the heap of a woman behind hoping he had made the right decision and readying himself for death upon his Lords hands at his decision.


	6. A Taijina and a Monk of Mystery

1I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 6- A Taijina and a Monk of Mystery

Walking back from the stream with enough fish for the entire village Sango and Miroku breathed heavily. They had exhausted so much energy simply to impale a few fish for dinner. They had not said one word to one another the entire time. Kirara mewed through the silence hoping to enhance the foul mood that seemed to take over her companions but to no avail. Sango found herself deep in thought wondering about her brother Kohaku, her family and everything she had come to lose over the years. She sighed and thanked Kami for at least giving her Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, of course Kirara. She guessed she could be grateful for the monk as well. She then suddenly found herself thinking if her family would have approved of the man she had fallen for. I think father would have loved his strength and will to protect others. I think Kohaku, admires his never give up attitude and fun spirit. If only that one patch of black could be removed from the monk...that lecherous side of him that lunged him at any female regardless of age or anything else discriminatory. She had to give it to him, the monk truly saw no flaws and loved every woman he ever set eyes on except... for her. What made her so different...less desirable than the other women he courted? Maybe if she threw herself at him the monk would want her then she thought with and angry expression on her face.

Ahhh, sighed Miroku. His head was still pounding from the connection of Sango's hand and his face. What had he done to get her this angry. Surely, she had hit him before but she knocked him unconscious this time. Where did she draw such power from, he wondered. Her tight and obviously worked out body was great to look at and he especially admired her firm behind, but something else enticed the monk about the taijina. She had outward strength. No doubt as hiraikotsu was so damn heavy. But something about her will and inner strength drew him to her and made him want to become one with her. She had been through so much with Kohaku and the other slayers at her village yet she kept on battling and showing no weakness to her opponents. She was a formidable foe as he recalled his battle with her over the possessed wall scroll when she attacked him and nearly claimed his life. He then remembered the talk they had shortly after at the rivers edge where he asked her if they were to defeat Naraku and his curse were lifted if she would settle down with him. He then remembered the aftermath of their battle with Naraku and his stolen kiss from her as they realized his wind tunnel was gone. She had still slapped him and he was confused and disappointed by her actions. She never got over the fact that Kohaku was never seen again and she shied away from everyone including him. He did not have the heart to ask her to keep her commitment to him when she was still haunted by the disappearance of her brother.

He heard Sango sigh and wanted so very badly to hold his woman and console her but alas time was cruel and so was fate. As they reached the village Kaede looked as if she would kill Inuyasha and Shippou as they yelled at one another about why Kagome returned home and who should go and get her. Not in the mood for the argument and not very hungry Sango left the food with Kaede and walked towards the field. She sat hiraikotsu behind her and leaned against it watching the sun begin to set. Miroku not wanting to leave Sango alone as night approached made his way towards the field after her. He did not know what he would say or what he could do to ease her pain but he would be there for her regardless. Sango watched as Miroku approached noting he still held his hand as if the wid tunnel still existed. She wondered why he still kept his hand covered and figured it was purely routine for him as he had the curse from birth. She also wondered if he missed it and was unsure if he felt whole without it. She smirked as she recalled th trick Naraku had played on them when they thought they defeated him and he drew the wind tunnel on his had with ink. She snickered at the memory and let a smile grace her face.

Noticing the change in her expression Miroku looked at Sango and waited for her approval for him to sit next to her. She shook her head in acknowledgment of his arrival and he sat next to her. After a few minutes of silence he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her head down to his chest. He wanted her to feel safe and at ease. It worked as her body went from stiff and rigid to soft and pliable against him. He felt her body warm and smiled as he held the only woman he wanted mind and soul.

Sango was in shock at first by the monks actions and froze her body to his touch but quickly eased herself into his hold unsure of why he had come but happy he was there. They sat in silence under the stars each thinking about the other. Sango was happy to have the monk at her side but confused as to why he had not held her to her promise. She remembered clearly their talk at the river bank. He asked her to become his woman and bear his children. She agreed and upon defeating Naraku it was as if it never happened. Maybe he only asked her out of fear assuming he would not live to break the curse and therefore never have to commit to her. Sango was fuming now at the deceit that had befallen her on behalf of the monk and how he had tricked her. If her was not interested in her he should have never asked. Sensing the tension coming from Sango Miroku turned to face her. Her disposition was no longer pleasant and she looked as if she could kill him by simply blinking her eyes. Taking a chance Miroku asked Sango what was troubling her. Surprised at his boldness Sango asked Miroku if he was in the habit of leading people on or lying. Miroku took the offensive and removed his arms from around Sango. She felt the cool air replace the warm his arms had provided her with and the Monk told her he knew of no such indiscretions on his part. He could not understand where she was coming from with this and did not like being called a liar. Tears began to stream down Sango's face as frustration set in and she yelled, you promised me Monk, you asked me to be the one and then you acted as if it never happened! Stay away from me, yelled Sango as she ran away. I don't need your pity Miroku she yelled as she ran back towards the village.

What was she talking about Miroku asked himself. What had he done to upset her like this? He wanted to chase her but something told him to leave her alone. Sad and defeated Mirolu walked slowly back towards the village knowing something was wrong and he did not know how to fix it. The more he tried the further away she slipped. Perhaps he had misread her and she did not think he would make it out of their battle with Naraku alive. She had never wanted to settle down with the monk and tired of his presence. What could he do to win her affections?

As Sango neared the village she wished her best friend and sister were there to confide in but as she neared the hut she could still hear Shippou chastising Inuyasha for making Kagome run home and demanding he go and get her. Alas, she was not he only one suffering at the hands of the male species. I wonder what Kagome is doing she thought to herself as she walked past Inuyasha and Shippou over to the wall. She laid down ready for sleep. If she couldn't have the monk in real life her dreams were the next best thing.

As Sango laid waiting for her dream sequence where she and the monk would undoubtedly find themselves engulfed in passion she noted not much was happening. She squeezed her eyes tightly and impatiently waited for her mind to create the affair she secretly craved. While Sango tossed and turned in frustration on the floor Miroku found himself drawn to the taijinas rolling body. Even in sleep she was feisty as ever. A creature so beautiful and well...perfect and he could not even tell her. How dare he hold back and not tell her as she rightly deserved to hear and know how truly awestruck he was by her. She was strong, determined, beautiful and dangerous thought them monk staring down at her body. He wanted to ease her silent suffering as she tossed around on the ground. No mistaking it she was definitely having a nightmare about kohaku and the loss of her father and family. He reached out and placed his hand on her forehead and brushed her bangs back. She's not sweating and does not have a fever he thought to himself. As soothing as he hoped his stroking of her temple would be for Sango Miroku suddenly found himself calm and at peace as he continued his gesturing. She did not wake up and he did not want to disturb her but he could not help but move closer to the sleeping woman in front of him. Unknown to Miroku at the time Sango was not asleep.

Sango tried hard to keep her eyes shut as she did not want the monk to find out she was awake. She enjoyed him caressing her face and was shocked he had not reached for her butt yet. But she wanted so desperately to look upon his face and see what he looked like while stroking her. Was he looking at her with want, lust or admiration? She had to know. As she slowly lifted a few of her eyelashes to peek at the monk she gasped and shot up from the floor upon making full eye contact with the monk. Why was he so close to her minutes from her face and why could she not feel his warm breath upon her? Aaaaaaaaaaaah Monk what are you doing you lecherous bastard she shrieked? Miroku was stunned and unsure of what to say and or what to do. She had been asleep right he thought to himself. Because had she woken sooner she surely would have noticed his movements before hand and stopped him immediately. Sango I can explain began Miroku,. I was merely trying to ascertain your state of mind. You see you were violently tossing and turning and I became concerned you may have a fever so I was checking...you know, but before Miroku could finish a bright green Sango stood before him looking bewildered and confused. Had he known what was going on? Did he see her frustration within as she struggled to bring her dreams of ecstacy with the monk to fruition. She could never face him again if he knew. Just play it cool Sango thought to herself but before she knew it she felt her face burning up and turning a strange color. She found her feet carried her directly in front of the monk and she leaned into him as he blabbered on with some concocted explanation and she wanted him to just shut up. So she kissed him. The monk shocked at Sango's brash movement an actions he did not give entrance to Sango. He pulled back and pinched himslef as well as Sango deeply upsetting and baffling the demon slayer. I see mused Miroku, I am merely in a dream state or trance. I must have dosed off while watching Sango rest and here I am with my beloved Sango. However I wish to take my dream else where before returning to and continuing my fantasy. Sango's mouth stood wide open as she listened to the monk talk to himself and state he would come back to his fantasy of her later. Emotion and inner turmoil boiled out of Sango as she collapsed in a fit of tears. I do not wish to see this said Miroku still believing he was dreaming. Even in his dreams things did not seem to work out between the two. Miroku walked out of the hut thinking he was wondering around in a dream and before walking out of the hut bent down to a sobbing Sango and lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the outside of her lips. Sango was paralyzed not knowing whether she was dreaming or losing her mind. Do not cry Sango my love for all shall be as it should be soon enough. He captured her lips again as she gasped at his words as he searched her mouth with is tongue as if he would die if he did not touch every crevice in between her moist lips. With that he stared at her with a look of longing and walked out of the hut. Sango curled up into a ball continuing to cry out of anger, frustration and want.

As Miroku exited the hut he smirked to himself noting that he had a picture perfect memory as everything that would be before if his eyes were open was displayed clearly in front of him. Even Inuyasha. Inuyasha he thought. Ghastly, he yelled out. I have never once dreamed of Inuyasha he thought to himself. Great I made Sango cry and now I have to deal with this half wit as well in my dreams? I need to focus on having better dreams. You bastard yelled a very conscious and awakened Inuyasha. What the hell is wrong with you Miroku? You look dazed and have th nerve to toss insults at me! What the hell did you do to Sango and why is she crying. Hah, laughed Miroku. Inuyasha you have no say in this world created of my mind. I shall let you know once and for all how I feel about you. I value you as a friend Inuyasha and would not hesitate to give my life for you but so help me Kami you are arrogant, self righteous, pig headed, stubborn, lacking in common sense and restraint and are a two timer to one of the sweetest people I have come to meet and you dare ask me why Sango is crying. Inuyasha never at a loss for words could not think of anything to say at the moment. He was in shock of the revelation he heard form the monk and although pleased at the initial comments he was unsure he liked what followed. He was certainly none of what the monk had listed. To think I saved your sorry ass so many timed from the grips of death and for what so you could go on womanizing a day longer! Miroku frowned at Inuyasha words and slammed his staff on Inuyasha head. You vile creature the only woman I lust for is Sango and I do not wish you give your life for mine as the only person I want to die for most in Sango. I feel deeply for her as I have no other woman in my life and there are countless women whom shall remain nameless that I can think of. She is a goddess and I am fulfilled just being in her presence if nothing more can be so shut up an take your foul mouth and attitude elsewhere or be a man and admit to Kagome that you are enamored with her and stop making her cry before you cast stones at me dog boy! Yes it is so, chimed the monk I like it when Kagome calls you that and although I would never tell you this to your face in my dreams I will do as I please. Good day said the monk as he walked off, Inuyasha stood mouth open not knowing whether to ask the monk what the hell he was talking about or just beat about him with tetsusaiga.

Sango heard the monk arguing with Inuyasha and stood at the door of the hut listening to the monk talk of his want and need for her. She knew she had to be dreaming and did not want her dream to end. Odd that Inuyasha would be in her dream, she would have to fix that he was annoying enough in reality but hearing Miroku speak of her quickly melted everything else away. Inuyasha now looked behind him and saw Sango. Finally he thought the voice of reason. Sango would explain what was wrong with the monk. Why can't I make him disappear she thought out loud. Ahh, Inuyasha go away you are ruining my dream belted Sango. Not you too Sango he yelled at her. Disappear? Huh, you want me gone fine but screw you and that damned monk your both crazy and I don't want to deal with either of you, ya crazy wench yelled Inuyasha as he made his way to the well. He would rather argue with Kagome than put up with any more of this insanity. Odd, thought Sango again but either way she had gotten rid of the half demon. Now to pursue the monk she thought, This dream was not erotic yet she thought but it certainly was entertaining and she rather liked the idea of sneaking around after the monk.

As Miroku made his way to the river where he and Sango had their awkward occurrence earlier he heard Shippo's voice. Great what is Shippo doing in my dream. Can I not have peace and space to think even in my dreams? As the monk approached the kitsune he heard him asking Kami when he would find love. Great, the kitsune was doing no better then he was. Alright said the monk to Shippo off with you already. I need time to myself. Whats wrong with you Miroku asked a confused Shippo and why do you want me to leave? I was here first anyways. Huh, sighed Miroku I guess I shall have to do to you what I did to Inuyasha. Suddenly confused and nervous Shippo moved away from Miroku. He looked off to the kitsune and he was unsure whether the monk had fallen under a spell and done something to Inuyasha and the others. Wh-what did you do to Inuyasha stammered Shippo. Sensing Shippos weird demeanor Miroku simply stated I told him he was a bafoon or something to hat extent as well as selfish, arrogant and many other things now Shippo I tire of these games. Shippo was mortified. He knew Inuyasha would have killed the monk for such brazen assumptions about his person and the monk would either be dead or wounded. Shippo yelled out weeping mushrooms attack and threw mushrooms at Miroku who could not believe Shippo was attacking him in his dream. As Miroku angrily reached out to grab the kit and teach him a lesson Shippo tranformed and pu;lled the monk into the ice cold river. Aaaah yelled Miroku as he faltered into the freezing stream. His body burned and his vision became crystal clear. I t was obvious he was awake now but how did he arrive at the river and why was Shippo transformed just like in his dream. No it couldn't be thought Miroku. I was awake this entire time meaning I truly kissed Sango, berated Inuyasha to his face and proclaimed my love for Sango to him yelled the monk turning blue from the water temperature and purple from embarrassment. Shippo transformed back and tried to pry Miroku out of the river. You thought you were sleeping! And I thought Inuyasha was simple said the kit.

Now running through the woods Sango heard Miroku scream and was unsure what had happened. She arrived to see a terrified Miroku in the river and jumped in to aid Shippo in pulling him out. Why has my dream done this to you thought Sango out loud. Miroku and Shippo looked at one another puzzled. Oh Miroku, sighed Sango if I put you in such danger in my dreams then I suppose it is I who must save you. Now Miroku and Shippo were both pinching themselves and one another. Satisfied they weren't dreaming they looked at Sango. Oh, Shippo she stated annoyed, why are you here be gone and go find Inuyasha. Honestly my dreams are to much like reality maybe I need a break from everyone she thought. Before Shippo could say anything Miroku looked at him and told him to go so they would not further hurt Sango when she realized she was not dreaming. Shippo angrily marched off and swore to never become crazy when he reached adulthood. Being a teen is hard enough he muttered to himself as he walked back towards the village.

Sango dropped down to Miroku and thrusted her arms around him. You are so cold she whispered you must be freezing. What would make you jump in th river anyways she asked. Sango I must tell you something Miroku said with a serious face scared an anxious not to hurt or embarrass her. But before he could continue Sango pushed him down and straddled his body. I deeply feel for you too Miroku, I heard you speak to Inuyasha and let you stroke my face as I laid on the floor. I only wish this were real she said as she kissed him hard and pushed her tongue into his mouth through his teeth. Miroku knew he had to stop her and would have had she not been so forcefull and tasted so sweet and... did she JUST SAY SHE CARED FOR HIM?...DEEPLY? Miroku grabbed Sangos arms and sat up with her still on his lap shocked. My dear Sango I have to tell you something but you can't get mad at me. Sango we are not dreaming and this is real. I thought I was dreaming at first and realized that I was not. I See what appears to have happened is somehow you are under the impression that this is a dream but I most assure you it is not. Sango felt her throat tighten and she couldn't breathe. She felt air leaving her body and was gasping for air. Miroku, called to Sango as he saw her facial expression change and her features hardened as if struggling. Her quickly caught her lips and blew breath into her only to feel a hard slap across his face. Sango jumped up and held her lips. No, no noooo she cried out. This is not happening this did not happen and I AM DREAMING. No you are mistaken said Miroku a little angry and hurt. Yes it is she belted because the real Miroku is a no good womanizer who would never stroke my face but would jump at the chance to stroke my ass and he would never speak such caring words of me. Surely they are thoughts I conjured up in my dream for you to say. Now angered by her characterization of him Miroku got mad and shoved Sango into the frosty river. There my dear Sango is the harsh reality. You ARE awake and I would help you out of the river but seeing as I would only retrieve your ass I thin k I will let your brood and get yourself out of the river the monk said. Walking away form the woman he desperately needed Miroku was sad he let his anger get the best of him and was sure he had hurt Sango just now but he was also aware she obviously did not trust herself to care for him the same way in return and he could not bear to face her now...maybe never.

Sango brewed in the water in a fit of rage and anguish. What had she done and where was he going. Surely he would come back for her if he truly wanted her. She would wait for him to come and get her and if he walked off into the distance without turning around them he did not feel for her but if he did she would go to him and make her feelings official. She shivered as he disappeared from her sight. He did not care for her and her body temperature quickly cooled and hardened her heart as she let her body temperature crash in the icy water.


End file.
